criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
For Crying Out Loud
For Crying Out Loud is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirtieth case of Stonemoor and the ninetieth overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in Green Haven. Plot After detective April Moore revealed that a body had been found inside her burning house, missing a jaw, Spencer and the player hurried to the scene. In April's burning home, the team collected the body of April's boyfriend and British businessman Leo Harrington, who was missing his jaw. After Alexandre revealed that Leo died after the killer removed their jaw, they suspected April in the murder. They then found out that Leo (as the leader of the British community) had wanted to talk peace which led the team to suspect the three remaining leaders of the Green Haven community: pub owner Declan Donovan, politician Natalie Piché and event organizer Gretl Nagel before they learned from Valerie that a masked figure had posted a video of them in the wrecked town square, claiming that they were the one who murdered Leo Harrington. After Spencer and the player hurried to the wrecked town square, where they found clues to suspect Spanish land owner Hector Diablo and Greek historian Alcander Vasilakis before they learned that Gretl had wrote death threats to Leo on the German flag. Soon after, they found the victim's jaw with a Shakespearean quote carved into the flesh, as well (per Fleur) April's DNA, which forced the detective to explain that she had stumbled upon the jaw after seeing the victim's body, which made her burst into tears. Soon after, they were told that Natalie had fled to the town square to kill herself. Soon after they stopped Natalie from killing herself due to the leader not wanting to live in a world on fire. In the end, the team arrested the mastermind of Green Haven's civil war, who was incriminated to be Hector Diablo. Hector laughed at the accusations but eventually confessed, mocking the district of Green Haven for its stupidity. Hector told the pair that he dealt in the world of money and had discovered a large gold mine underneath Green Haven. Knowing he needed to get to the gold somehow, he worked out that he needed to own the land to start his operation to dig it all up, which would destroy Green Haven in the process. He was faced with a problem, however, when he discovered the land was owned by the communities in Green Haven. He then concocted a vicious plan to claim the land by pitting the communities against each other in hopes that they would start a community war and wipe each other out, so he could buy up the land for cheap. Hector then started laughing, insisting how fun it was to watch everyone dance to his tune, calling the citizens of Green Haven the puppets in his puppet show. April, who attended the interrogation, demanded to know why he killed Leo, prompting Hector to reveal that Leo had also discovered the gold mine and wanted to have the land protected so nobody could dig it up and destroy Green Haven. Refusing to have his work ruined, Hector set fire to April’s house and cut off Leo’s jaw, carving a message into it and leaving it in the town square. April then cuffed Hector for the murder of her boyfriend and sent him to trial, where Judge South had him sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. After Hector's trial, April told them that she wanted to help restore peace to Green Haven as she told them that she had taken over the British community until one was properly elected. She then asked for help with finding leaders for the Greek and Spanish communities due to their respective leaders dying and committing murder. They then tracked down Leo's journal, which described Leo's research on candidates for the new community leaders. Valerie then told them that she believed that they could elect Alcander due to his hard effort to unify the Greek and Alexandro Moon, as he was part of two communities by heritage and blood, for the Spanish community. April then offered the positions to Alcander and Alexandro, which both accepted. Soon after, April, Alexandro and Alcander met Declan, Natalie and Gretl, where April and Alexandro were able to convince them to sign a peace treaty (with Alexandro convincing Natalie due to his connections to the French), at last unifying peace in the district of Green Haven. After the peace treaty was signed, Spencer and the player decided to head back to Leo's house and recover his pocket watch (which Helena repaired) before they gifted the watch to April, who thanked the player and Spencer for catching her boyfriend's killer. She then told them that she would be taking a brief vacation in Granite Meadow and that she would return once she felt better. Meanwhile, Daniel Hartmann asked for help with finding a gift to woe his latest flame Rosalie Walker. They then helped Daniel find a knight bobblehead in the hall of knights to gift to Rosalie. They then went to see Rosalie, who chuckled at the gift Daniel gave her and then kissed him on the cheek, agreeing to start dating him. She then told the player and Daniel that she heard of rumors about a serial killer in the supernatural district of Midnight Hollow. With this news, Chief Flanagan told them that they would be transferring to Midnight Hollow to find out whether the rumors were true. Summary Victim *'Leo Harrington' (found dead in April's home, missing a jaw) Murder Weapon *'Knight's Sword' Killer *'Hector Diablo' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks camomile tea *The suspect reads Shakespeare Profile *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect drinks camomile tea *The suspect reads Shakespeare Profile *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect drinks camomile tea *The suspect reads Shakespeare Profile *The suspect wears a red poppy Profile *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect drinks camomile tea *The suspect reads Shakespeare Profile *The suspect wears a red poppy Profile *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect drinks camomile tea *The suspect reads Shakespeare Profile *The suspect wears a red poppy Profile *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect drinks camomile tea *The suspect reads Shakespeare Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows sword fighting. *The killer drinks camomile tea. *The killer reads Shakespeare. *The killer wears a red poppy. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate April's Burning Home. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Wreckage, Torn Pieces; New Suspect: April Moore) *Talk to April about her boyfriend's murder. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Hall of Knights Postcard; New Crime Scene: British Hall of Knights) *Investigate British Hall of Knights. (Clues: Faded Brooch, Locked Wallet; New Suspect: Declan Donovan) *Ask Declan if he knew Leo was murdered. *Examine Faded Brooch. (Result: Brooch Revealed; New Suspect: Natalie Piché) *Ask Natalie Piché about meeting Leo for peace amongst Green Haven. *Examine Locked Wallet. (Result: Wallet Unlocked; New Suspect: Gretl Nagel) *Talk to Gretl Nagel about restoring peace with Leo. *Examine Pile of Wreckage. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks camomile tea) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sword fighting) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Wrecked Town Square. (Clues: Locked Box, Faded Book, Torn Flag) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Land Purchases; New Suspect: Hector Diablo) *Ask Hector about his box of land purchases in the square. (Attribute: Hector drinks camomile tea and knows sword fighting) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: History Book; New Suspect: Alcander Vasilakis) *Interrogate Alcander about being in the square. (Attribute: Alcander knows sword fighting) *Examine Torn Flag. (Result: German Flag Message) *Analyze German Flag Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Gretl about her message to the British community. (Attribute: Gretl knows sword fighting and drinks camomile tea; New Crime Scene: House Wreckage) *Investigate House Wreckage. (Clues: Couch Wreckage, Handgun) *Examine Couch Wreckage. (Result: Victim's Jaw) *Analyze Victim's Jaw. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Shakespeare, Gretl reads Shakespeare) *Ask April about her DNA on Leo's jaw. (Attribute: April reads Shakespeare and drinks camomile tea) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Examine Brown Liquid. (Result: Irish Stout) *Confront Declan Donovan about his gun in April's house. (Attribute: Declan drinks camomile tea and knows sword fighting) *Attribute: Declan reads Shakespeare. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Natalie from ending her own life due to the civil war. (Attribute: Natalie reads Shakespeare, drinks camomile tea and knows sword fighting; New Crime Scene: Toppled Statue of Flags) *Investigate Toppled Statue of Flags. (Clues: Statue Wreckage, Defaced Poster) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Red Substance) *Examine Red Substance. (Result: Sangria) *Ask Hector Diablo about defacing the victim's poster. (Attribute: Hector reads Shakespeare) *Examine Statue Wreckage. (Result: Damaged Camera) *Analyze Damaged Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Alcander about why he was in the square. (Attribute: Alcander reads Shakespeare and drinks camomile tea) *Investigate Display of Knights. (Clues: Pile of Knight Armor, Bloodstained Sword; Murder Weapon Found: Knight's Sword) *Examine Bloodstained Sword. (Result: Red Fuzz) *Analyze Red Fuzz. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red poppy) *Examine Pile of Knight Armor. (Result: Sheath) *Analyze Sheath. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Pot is Melting (6/6). (No stars) The Pot is Melting (6/6) *Investigate Wrecked Town Square. (Clue: Leo's Journal) *Examine Leo's Journal. (Result: Journal Unlocked) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Journal Notes) *Analyze Journal Notes. (06:00:00) *Ask Alexandro and Alcander if they're willing to help restore peace. (Reward: Burger) *Go with the trio of leaders to ensure the peace treaty is signed. *Investigate April's Burning Home. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pocket Watch Restored) *Analyze Pocket Watch. (03:00:00) *Give the pocket watch to April. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Daniel Hartmann needs help with. *Investigate Hall of Knights. (Clue: Basket of Souvenirs) *Examine Basket of Souvenirs. (Result: Knight Bobblehead) *Go with Daniel to help him woe Rosalie Walker. (Reward: English Calm Face) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an English idiom, meaning to express one's anger, exasperation or impatience. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Green Haven